


Wedding Dresses

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Nanowrimo, M/M, Royality wedding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, getting married, theyre wearing dresses guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: It’s Patton and Roman’s wedding day! And they’re both very nervous, very gay, and also wearing dresses. That’s it, that’s the whole thing.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Wedding Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Proof that I can write a ship other than Logicality :)  
Enjoy everyone!

“Are you sure it looks okay?”

Virgil rolled his eyes as he looked up at the anxious Patton. 

“Oh my god, Pat, yes it looks okay, tenth time,” he said, returning his focus to the hem of Patton’s dress. Which happened to be just the thing Patton was worried over. The entire dress, that is, not just the hem.

He had always known that he wanted to wear a dress to his wedding. From the moment he had walked with his Mom down the aisle, eagerly escorting her towards his Ma, both of them radiant in pure white dresses, he had wanted something much the same. And as time went on, and he actually got to wear a few, he only became more convinced that he wanted a wedding dress.

And now, here he was, on his wedding day. Wearing the dress of his dreams. About to marry the man he loved with his whole heart plus extra. Everything was running smoothly, he had no reason to worry. And yet…

“I really hope Roman likes it,” he said, trying to disguise the slight tremor in his voice. He hadn’t actually gotten around to telling his fiancée about his decision. Virgil looked up at him again, raising a single eyebrow.

“Um, I don’t know if you’ve been blind for the past three years you two have been dating,” he said skeptically, “but Princey basically worships the ground you walk on.” Patton blushed, running his hands down the smooth bodice of his dress. “You could walk down that aisle in a potato sack and you’d still have literally nothing to worry about. Take that as a good sign, coming from me,” he continued. Patton smiled. Leave it to his worrywart best friend to be the calmer out of the two of them on a day like today.

“Plus,” Virgil added, almost as an afterthought, “I sewed that dress with my own two hands, and it’s possibly the greatest thing I’ve ever made, so if he runs away from the wedding because of it I’ll have to kill him.”

“Thanks, Virge,” he said, laughing shakily. “I know it looks amazing, you’re the best. Guess I’ve just got the wedding jitters.”

“Hell yeah you do,” Virgil muttered, forehead scrunching as he made one last minute adjustment to the hem. He leaned back, nodding. “There. You are now set to sell your soul to the institution of marriage.”

Patton couldn’t help but let out a squeal as he practically leaped towards the full-length mirror that had been set up. Despite having been there for almost every stage of its making, Patton had never seen the dress on his body. What he saw stopped him short.

The dress was simple and unadorned, a plain white skirt that swirled around his ankles and gathered at his waist. The sleeves were short and fitted, but Virgil had given him long white gloves to cover his arms that somehow managed to look elegant. Combined with the silver ribbon that was holding his curls away from his face, Patton looked…

“Beautiful,” Virgil said, pride in his voice as he walked up behind Patton and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re gonna knock Sir Sings-A-Lot clean off his feet.”

  
  


“Are you quite ready, Roman?”

Roman grinned shakily at his best man.

“As I’ll ever be,” was his answer. He turned away, determined to contain his nervousness. This was his wedding day! He was marrying Patton! What could go wrong?

“There are many things that could ‘go wrong’,” said Logan. Roman hadn’t even realized he’d said that last part out loud.

“Well, thank you for your input, Specs,” he muttered. He was silent for only a moment, and then he burst out, “What if Patton’s changed his mind? He wouldn’t just walk out and leave me at the altar, would he?”

Logan walked around in front of Roman and placed his hands on his shoulders, steadying him. He looked him straight in the eye and spoke firmly, assuredly.

“Roman Martinez, Patton will not be leaving you today. He has been wishing for this day just as much as you have, and I can assure you that he loves you.” He attempted a grin then, patting Roman awkwardly on the shoulder. “Just as much as you love him.”

Roman breathed deeply, nodding a silent thanks to his best friend. Logan may have still been getting the hang of emotional consolation, but he was the best try-er. He turned then to look once more in the mirror, checking his reflection for the millionth time.

It had taken him roughly half a second of thought to decide that he wanted to wear a dress to his and Patton’s wedding. As a child he had loved playing dress up with his sisters and being a princess, but he hadn’t been allowed to wear dresses or even skirts once he became a teenager. His father had declared them ‘girly’ and his son’s desire to don them ‘gay’. (Well, turned out he had been right about the second one.) But now, it was his big day, and his decision. So here he was, a cisgender male, about to proudly marry his husband while wearing a gown.

His dress was bright white, accented with silver, and had a full, wide skirt that would make any Disney princess jealous. The sleeves were poofy and short, and the embroidery on the bodice was masterfully intricate. All in all, wearing it made him feel almost worthy of the man he was about to pledge his life to.

“Well,” he muttered, twisting a bit to see how it looked, barely containing his broadening nervous smile, “I guess it’s time to get in position, right?”

Logan nodded, gently taking Roman’s arm. 

“I’ll get you there,” he said. “And just so you are aware, I’m fairly certain Patton will be… pleased with your appearance.”

“You don’t think it’s weird to have the groom at the front wearing the dress?” he chuckled, half meaning it. Despite his outward attempt at nonchalance, his insecurity was starting to kick in at the last minute.

Logan looked away, hiding his expression. 

“That remains to be seen.”

Twenty minutes later, Roman was in his spot, standing in front of everyone next to the altar. He was grateful for the long skirt that disguised how badly his legs were shaking. He needed a distraction from the anticipation. So he turned his gaze to the people in attendance.

Almost every seat in Patton’s half of the church was full. His mothers, his stepsister, his countless aunts and uncles and cousins, grandparents, friends. Every face was smiling, talking excitedly to the person next to them. Friendly and excited. 

Roman’s half was much the same, but on a noticeably smaller scale. His father had refused to even speak to him after he heard about the wedding- specifically after hearing that his son was marrying another man. His mother sat by herself, smiling at Roman encouragingly, supportive as ever. He also had his twin brother here, though he was shocked he had actually shown up. Remus had never struck Roman as the type for weddings, but there he was, with a suit and green tie, grinning mischievously up at him, a million lewd jokes probably spinning in his brain to throw at him later.

But for now, it was time to get married.

Everyone quickly quieted down once Logan called for silence, and then the wedding march began to play. Roman felt his hands shake, and he curled a fist into his skirt. This was it. The procession started down the aisle, and even though he knew Patton would be at the very end, he found himself craning his neck, trying to catch an early glimpse of his true love. He saw the flower girl, and a white skirt-

He sucked in a gasp. The white skirt belonged to  Patton!  His Patton, taking small, sure steps down the aisle towards him, the most stunning creature Roman had ever laid eyes on. He felt as if his eyes were trying to drink up his image like water, desperate for more. Patton’s face was practically glowing beneath his veil with the force of his smile, and he looked on the verge of breaking into happy tears.

Patton, for his part, was indeed getting emotional as he saw Roman waiting for him at the altar, an adorably nervous expression on his face and a beautiful dress on his body. His future husband’s eyes widened when they met his, and he couldn’t help the massive smile that was stretching his cheeks. The emotions that were bursting inside his chest were all trying to escape at once, and he felt tears begin to gather in his eyes as he walked slowly, so slowly down the aisle. Closer and closer to Roman, to their future together.

When both grooms were finally at the altar, Patton and Roman took their places facing each other. An entire lifetime of words seemed to pass between them as they gazed into each other’s eyes, wonder and rapture on their faces. Patton was crying, tears streaming freely down his cheeks, and Roman looked as if he were about to faint from the sheer joy he was in.

And when the formalities had been given, the vows spoken, and the rings exchanged, the final words of “You may kiss” barely passed the officiant’s lips before the overjoyed new husbands were throwing themselves into each other’s arms. 

When their lips met in a flurry of tears and laughter, both sides of the chapel burst into applause for the brand new couple.

And when Roman opened his eyes after their first kiss as a married couple, he didn’t see the building they were in, or their family in the audience, or the officiant standing barely feet away from them. He had eyes only for Patton, his husband. Radiant with happiness, eyes shining with tears, they laughed and held each other, the perfect picture of bliss in their pristine white dresses, matching gold rings on their left hands.

**Author's Note:**

> if a typo appears let me know and I’ll make it die


End file.
